Forgotten Love(SAMCEDES)
by Ariel Diamonds
Summary: SAMCEDES; Mercedes lost her memory and forgets who Sam is. Sam tries to fight the love back from Mercedes. How far will Sam go? Will Mercedes remember the love that they share? or Will this be the end of their relationship?
1. SAMCEDES

The forgotten love:

Today was valentine and Sam and Mercedes had dinner together at a nice restaurant. After their delightful dinner, the lovers went into Sam's car.

"Where are we going?" said Mercedes cheerfully.

"It's a secret babe," smiled Sam as he gave Mercedes a kiss on the forehead. It was their 6 months anniversary and Mercedes birthday.

Sam drove in front of a coffee shop.

"Close your eyes babe," said Sam happily. Mercedes closed her eyes laughing at how crazy her boyfriend is.

Sam walked her in front of the coffee shop door and told her to open her eyes. "Where are we?" questioned Sam. "Okay, this is the exact spot of where I asked you out, remember," responded Sam.

"You are the craziest boyfriend, I have ever met and the best," laughed Mercedes.

"Well, you dig my craziness," replied Sam. Sam kissed Mercedes.

"I've prepared a song for you," said Sam. "OMG! Now your officially, the cutest, craziest and bestest boyfriend ever!" screamed Mercedes to let everyone know, although there was no-one here.

"This song is dedicated to my girlfriend" :

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining_

_Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying,_

_She's so beautiful and I tell her everyday_

_Ohh, I know, I know when I compliment she won't believe me_

_It's so, It's so hard to think, she don't see what I see_

_But everytime, she asks me "Do I look Okay"_

_I'd say:_

_When I see your face,_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

'_cos you're amazing "Just the way you are'_

_And when you smile,_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_Cos you're amazing just the way you are_

_The way you are_

_The way you are_

'_Cos you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_You know I'll never ask you to change._

_If perfect what'ya searching for _

_then just stay the same_

_So don't even bother asking if you look okay _

_You know I'll say;_

_When I see your face,_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

'_cos you're amazing "Just the way you are'_

_And when you smile,_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_Cos you're amazing just the way you are_

_The way you are_

_The way you are_

'_Cos you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

Mercedes hugged Sam and Sam hugged Mercedes around her waist. "That was amazing," smiled Mercedes.

"Oh I need to get something from the car" said Sam. Sam ran across the street to his car.

Mercedes walked down the stairs and crossed the street,

"You're crazy," said Mercedes.

Before Mercedes could look, a vehicle came,

"MERCEDES!" Shouted Sam.

Mercedes looked to her left and saw the vehicle bump into her. She could feel the pain and then blackness…..


	2. Forgotten love

Chapter 2: Amnesia.

Mercedes woke up into the hospital wondering how she got there and who is that blonde mand talking to a doctor.

"Mercedes, you alright?" said Sam in a worried way.

"Doctor, what is going on?" said Mercedes.

Sam went to go and get the doctor not knowing that she was referring to him.

The doctor came and asked Mercedes how she felt.

"Mercedes, do you remember what happened" said the doctor.

Mercedes just shook her head as she felt pain in her head.

"Doctor, what is happening?" said Mercedes.

"Mercedes Jones, you are in the hospital in a result of a car incident. You were walking across the street and a truck came and hit you." Replied the Doctor.

"What was the last thing you remembered," said the doctor.

Mercedes ignored the doctor as she felt the pressure coming on and her head was dizzy.

"Okay, I will leave you two to it," said the doctor.

The doctor left and there was silent between the two until Sam broke the silent treatment.

"Are you alright, how are you feeling? You got me worried, are you hungry, are you thirsty?" said Sam while holding her hands.

Sam felt Mercedes deliberately slip her hands out of his. Sam looked down confused at why she did that move.

"Mercedes are you alright, what is it?" said Sam feeling hurt at what Mercedes did.

"Who are you, aren't you my doctor," said Mercedes.

Sam was shocked at the comment, as he felt a tear going down his cheek.

_Sorry it is short, I promise I will make it long_

_I hope you liked it.._


	3. Amnesia

Chapter 3: Amnesia.

Sam was speechless and stood up from the side of her bed. They both gazed at each other until Sam asked her a question,

"Do you know who I am?" Mercedes gave Sam a weird look and responded, "Yeah, you are my doctor right," Mercedes reply brought Sam to tears as he was shocked at what happened. Sam ran out of the room and went to search for the doctor so he can find out some information about Mercedes' situation.

"Doctor! What is up with Mercedes, she doesn't know who I am. Please tell me it's not amnesia or some kind of memory loss, PLEASE!"

"Sam, I am sorry but after running a few test results, Mercedes' condition is believed to be amnesia which was ofcourse, caused by the recent car accidents. Her amnesia may come back, or it may not. This all depends on Mercedes, herself."

Sam became furious and did not want to believe the doctor, so he yelled at the doctor.

"NO! My Mercedes does not have amnesia. Okay," Sam punched the wall and then walked outside to get some fresh air.

Sam went for a walk before he stopped at a nearby park and some memories came running through his head involving his time together with Mercedes.

_**FLASHBACK!**_

"Omg! Sam, are you seriously going to dance in public," said Mercedes in a cheerful voice.

"Why not? I'm a great dancer and I want to dance for my girlfriend, right" replied Sam.

Sam and Mercedes both shared a laugh before Sam grabbed Mercedes by the elbow and pulled her into his arms.

"Make sure we never forget our Love," said Sam.

_**End of Flashback!**_

This flashback made Sam cry as he had no idea what to do, knowing that Mercedes had no memory. So he called up everyone telling them what had happened. Two days later, everyone came to visit Mercedes and introducing themselves to a new person of Mercedes.

However, Finn saw Sam sitting outside the room on a chair and so he walked up to him.

"I'm sorry of what happened," said Finn.

"What do I do, tell her that I'm her boyfriend, yeah right. She'll probably reject me," replied Sam

Finn gave Sam some advice of what to do. "So, you make her remember,"

Finn's advice gave Sam an idea of what to do. Sam walked outside the hospital before Finn could ask where he was going.

Sam was going to make Mercedes remember and promised himself that after 14days, Mercedes will remember him and their love will be reunited.

_I know this is another short one, but it's just that I have been so busy with school._


End file.
